


A New Type of Challenge

by Jarino



Series: Rima Lavellan, Herald of Andraste [6]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Dream Sex, F/M, Masturbation, Other, Pre-Relationship, Sexual Fantasy, Smut, Wet Dream
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-26
Updated: 2015-10-26
Packaged: 2018-04-28 05:52:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 839
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5080201
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jarino/pseuds/Jarino
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Unable to get shameful thoughts of the Herald out of his head, Cullen takes to pleasuring himself to find his release.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A New Type of Challenge

_“Cullen!”_

The cry was high-pitched, desperate, and utterly intoxicating. Cullen felt a shudder run down his spine as he thrust into her further.

“Don’t stop…Ohh…” he heard her moan and let out a possessive growl in response.

One of his hands, which had previously been rubbing circles around a pert nipple, shifted to cradle the back of her neck, his fingers tangling into her raven hair. His other hand found purchase in her waist, gripping tightly as he angled her upward before thrusting again.

The sound she let out was one of pure ecstasy, and it shot straight to his manhood.

“Rima…” he muttered, voice low and husky.

He pressed their bodies closer together, trying to create more friction, when –

 

The distant bang of a door snapped him out of his dream and for a moment, he was confused. When he stared down at the rather prominent bulge in his trousers, the realization quickly set in. Not this again…

The dreams hadn’t started that long ago…Only a few weeks, if he could recall correctly, but it felt like they’d been plaguing him since the moment she’d first entered his life.

He took a deep breath, attempting to redirect his thoughts elsewhere.  _Think of ice…A walk through the snow and the freezing wind chill…_

When that didn’t work, he tried going over the various tasks he’d need to attend to in his head, but no matter what he tried, his thoughts always seemed to roam back to her. His erection was insistent on making its presence known, pressing eagerly against the hem of his pants. With reluctance, he conceded there was only one way to deal with this.

Cullen let out a low groan as his hands fell to his breeches, fumbling at the laces. This was wrong. This was so very wrong. For one thing, they worked together, so it was without a doubt inappropriate for him to harbor these feelings towards her. To complicate things further, she was ten years his junior, which left him feeling filthy and lecherous as he took himself in hand. And to top it all off, she was revered as the Herald of Andraste, so his actions may as well be considered sacrilegious.

His conscience was telling him all of this, urging him to control himself for the sake of decorum, but his body refused to listen. Warm, calloused fingers gripped his shaft and his cock twitched in anticipation. He began to stroke slowly, imagining her delicate fingers wrapped around its girth instead. He closed his eyes and tipped his head back in pleasure as he began to fantasize what else she might do. He imagined her running her hands along his chest, planting kisses as she crawled up to reach his face, grinding against his body.

He moaned at the imagery and began quickening his pace.

As his need for release grew stronger, his fantasy shifted slightly and he pictured himself flipping their positions so that his large frame loomed over her. She gazed up at him with large eyes, black with desire, and he felt himself overcome with lust. Leaning down, his teeth sunk into her shoulder and he sucked, prompting a surprised gasp from her. He ran his tongue along the love bite as if to soothe the pain before throwing her a self-assured grin.

Cullen began his descent down her body, his hands spreading her thighs apart as he settled between her legs. As her eyes widened in realization, he looked at her in amusement before reaching down to cup her sex. He took to rubbing circles around her clit, eliciting another delightful moan from her.

His cock was impossibly hard now and he knew he was close. He imagined himself maintaining eye contact with Rima, his heated stare never leaving her as he inserted a finger inside her. The  _noise_  she made in response…Maker, he wondered if she would make those noises in real life…

His fantasy didn’t last much longer. All it took was for him to picture her writhing beneath him for him to come undone. He came into his hand, riding out his orgasm before falling back onto his pillow with an exhausted sigh. Panting, he lifted his hand into his field of vision and was instantly overcome with shame, as he often was after performing such a feat. His arm fell limply to his side and he stared up at the ceiling with a furrowed brow.

What would she say if she knew the things he thought of her? The things he  _did_  whilst she was in his thoughts? She’d no doubt find it incredibly unsettling and insist she wanted nothing to do with him.

He let out an exasperated groan, as if that would alleviate his frustrations. It was difficult enough focusing during the war table meetings, what with her alluring eyes, attractive figure, and overall distracting presence, but looking her in the eye after this morning’s activities? That was going to be an entirely new type of challenge.

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first time writing smut, so...hopefully it's not too cringe-worthy haha.


End file.
